smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cat Smurfette (Hero Stories)/Part 3
Smurfette thought her only best option during her hospital stay was to keep this strange change a secret from every Smurf, even Papa Smurf. She hid her hands under the bed sheets every time Doctor came to check up on her progress and whenever her friends came to visit. One day, she was discharged from hospital and went home to have a little piece and quiet, she kept her hands completely hidden from view, but she noticed their cat companion, Pink, was sticking quite close to her on the way back. "Okay, girl, no need to smurf so close," Smurfette politely said, slowly pushing her away. Pink just looked at her confused, but she still kept close until Smurfette reached her mushroom. Smurfette sat on the swing-bench outside, but still kept her hands out of sight. Wonder soon approached her with Sassette by her side. "How you feeling now, Smurfette?" Sassette asked her. "I feel a little bit better, but I smurf this inner feeling of smurfing like something that Azrael smurfed up," Smurfette answered. "I just need a little more alone time." "I can smurf you've got Pink smurfing you company," Wonder said. "Yeah, I really do appreciate her company," Smurfette replied. "Maybe I could have Greedy smurf you something to eat?" Wonder suggested to Smurfette. "That sooounds smurfy," Smurfette answered, but she quickly covered her mouth afterwards. Sassette looked at her very surprised, but also very concerned. "Are you sure you're feeling smurfy, Smurfette?" Sassette asked concernedly. Smurfette slowly shook her head, "I feel fine, Sassette," she insisted. "I just need a nice long rest and then I'll be back to my smurfy self." "Do you want me to smurf Pappy Smurf?" Sassette asked. "No!" Smurfette answered sharply. "There's no need to smurf for Papa, I'm just fine." "Well, if you say so, Smurfette," Wonder said. "But first I'll smurf Hefty and Fergus to smurf some milk for Pink, I'll be right back." Sassette just sat next to Smurfette and waited for Wonder to return with Hefty and Fergus. ... A little while later, Wonder returned with Hefty and Fergus, who were carrying a large bowl of milk for Pink to drink. "Here you are, girl," Wonder said sweetly, as Hefty and Fergus slowly lowered the bowl to the ground to not spill it. "That's sooo smurfy of you," Smurfette said, licking her lips at the sight of the bowl of milk. "What was that, lassie?" Fergus asked. "Don't mind meeow, Fergus," Smurfette answered. "I'm just so tired; I don't know what I'm smurfing." "Well, we'll leave so you can smurf a little... cat nap," Wonder responded. "Come on, Smurfs, we've got chores to smurf." Smurfette watched her fellow Smurfs leave to go do their chores. "Oh, thank smurfness," Smurfette said with a sigh of relief. "I'd thought they never leave, smurf over, Pink, I'm thirsty." she then started to drink the milk rapidly from the bowl. ... As the Smurfs were busy doing their chores, Sassette couldn't focus properly on the task at hand, her mind was too preoccupied about Smurfette and her sudden behavior change. Wonder noticed this and decided to find out what was on her mind. "What's up, Sassette?" Wonder asked her. "I'm just worried about Smurfette, that's all," Sassette answered with a sigh. "I know you're worried about her, Sassette," Wonder replied. "I'm worried about her too." "I know she doesn't want us to smurf for Pappy Smurf, but I really feel he might be able to smurf her some help," Sassette insisted. "It can't hurt to at least make him aware of Smurfette's change, how about we go smurf it to him together?" Wonder suggested. Sassette smiled, "I'd like that, the sooner we can make him aware, the smurfier." Papa Smurf was busy working hard in his lab when he heard Sassette and Wonder call for him from the opposite side of the door. "What's wrong, my little Smurfettes?" He asked when answered the door to them. "Pappy Smurf, we're really worried about Smurfette," Sassette answered. "What's wrong with her?" Papa Smurf asked. "She seemed smurfy when Doctor discharged her from the hospital." "She sounded different, Papa Smurf," Wonder responded. "Wonder's right," Sassette added. "She seemed to be smurfing noises similar to that of a cat." Papa Smurf began to ponder his thoughts, and he quickly came to the conclusion that the best option was to check up on Smurfette to truly find out what was going on and hopefully help her by any means necessary. "I thank you for smurfing this to my attention, my little Smurfettes," Papa Smurf said. "Smurf with me to Smurfettes mushroom and I'll smurf what I can." "Yes, Papa Smurf," Wonder and Sassette responded together, before following Papa Smurf out of the lab and towards Smurfette's house. ... Inside Smurfette's house, Smurfette was now sitting in front of her bedroom mirror, she was sobbing, her physical changes had now progressed to the stage where her face now easily resembled that of a cat, her ears had grown tremendously, her tail had grown out and she had her shoes off as her feet now resembled cat's paws. "What happened to me?" Smurfette sobbed. "Why do I nooow smurf like Azrael?" Smurfette continued to sob until she heard Papa Smurf call for her from outside. "Smurfette!" Papa Smurf called up to her. "Wonder and Sassette have smurfed to my attention that something might be wrong with you, I would like to help you." Smurfette didn't want to show Papa Smurf, or her friends, her rapidly changed appearance; so she decided to lie, and she felt her heart sink because she had no choice. "There's no need to worry, Papa Smurf," Smurfette insisted. "I'm fine, really, I just need to smurf some private time. I know you can respect that." "I do respect that, Smurfette," Papa Smurf answered. "But I don't like when my little Smurfs smurf any secrets from me. You know if you smurf any problems then you can smurf to me about them?" "I know, Papa Smurf," Smurfette acknowledged. "But trust me, I'm feeling smurfy. I just need to smurf some rest." "Well, if that's what you want, Smurfette," Papa Smurf replied. "It is, Papa Smurf," Smurfette insisted. Papa Smurf then turned to face Wonder and Sassette, "You might be right, my little Smurfettes," he said. "Smurfette would always smurf to me with her problems. Let me know of any further changes would you?" "Of course, Papa Smurf," Wonder answered adamantly. Across the forest in his hovel, Gargamel was contemplating about what to do now after his most recent failure, Scruple was sweeping the floor because he was bored. "So what do you plan to do now, Garggy?" Scruple asked, not lifting his head to look at him. Gargamel groaned lightly with frustration, "I don't know right now, Scruple," he snarkily answered. "I'm busy trying to figure out what to do." He then felt Azrael rub up against his leg, giving Gargamel the impression that he wanted to be loved. "Get away from me, you stupid furball!" Gargamel fumed. "It's your fault that I don't have all those Smurfs trapped in cages, and your new personality really disgusts me." "I kinda like him now, Garggy," Scruple insisted, as he petted Azrael. "He's a lot better than what he was before." Gargamel just shrugged with disgust at the very sight. ... Back in the village, Sassette went to check up on Smurfette to see if she was alright. When she got to her mushroom, she noticed the door was slightly ajar. She opened it slightly and slowly went inside. "Smurfette! Are you here?" she called out, hoping for a response. "It's me, Sassette!" Smurfette hissed fiercely from within the shadows, "Get out!" she hissed. "Please let me help you, Smurfette," Sassette begged. "I SAID GET OUT!" Smurfette shouted, throwing a vase at her. Sassette ducked out of the way as the vase immediately broke from contact with the door, sending pieces flying everywhere. Sassette was shocked, and scared at that moment. "Smurfette, I'm worried, you're not smurfing at all like yoursmurf," Sassette said. "You better go, Sassette, nooow!" Smurfette begged, as her shadow came closer to the light. Sassette noticed she appeared to be crawling on all fours. "Not until you smurf to me what's going on!" Sassette demanded. "I was captured by Gargamel," Smurfette began. "He demanded I tell him the location of the village, I refused, then Azrael smurfed after me and I somehow smurfed up in the village with him. I woke up in the hospital afterwards and I realized that I was smurfing into this, meoow." Sassette watched as Smurfette now walked into the light, she now knew why Smurfette was very difficult, she had now become a cat. She screamed so loud that the whole village could hear. "Oh my smurf! Oh my smurf!" Sassette gasped. "You're... you're a cat!" "Yes! That's why I must smurf back to Gargamel's and figure out a way to smurf me back to normal, meoow!" Smurfette responded as she crawled towards the door. "No way! I'm not letting you smurf out of here!" Sassette blurted, blocking the door. Smurfette hissed and tried threatening Sassette with her claws, Sassette stood her ground. "Of course if you insist on smurfing," she said, as she watched Smurfette leap over her. "Don't worry about meoow," Smurfette insisted as she tried to escape, only to be stopped in her tracks by Wonder, Hefty, Hero and Papa Smurf. "Great Smurf!" Papa Smurf said in utter shock. "Smurfette! What's happened to you?" "Don't look at me!" Smurfette barked back, covering her face. "Smurfette, we're here to help you," Hero said. "Just tell us what caused you to smurf like this." "She smurfed to me she was smurfed by Pappy Gargamel," Sassette answered, as she walked out of Smurfette's mushroom to join the others. "Gargamel! I should've known," Hefty raged, as he swung his fists back and forth in a punching motion. "Ooh, let me at him, I'll smurf him a right and a left." "Violence is never the answer, Hefty," Papa Smurf responded. "Smurfette, smurf with us to my lab and smurf us the whole story, I'll smurf everything I can to smurf you back to normal." "Yes, Papa Smurf," Smurfette replied sadly with tears flowing down her face. As she followed them to the lab, she noticed the other Smurfs were inquiring about what happened to her, with Papa Smurf responding that he'll find out soon enough and eventually smurf her back to normal. ... Once they had gotten to Papa Smurf's laboratory, Smurfette fully explained in detail as to how she transformed into a cat, with her being captured by Gargamel, being chased by Azrael around his hovel and suddenly appearing in the village out of thin air and finally noticing her rapidly changing appearance during her stay in the hospital. After she had explained everything, Papa Smurf began to ponder what to do in terms of trying to restore her to her normal self, but his mind was blank. "Is there anything you can smurf, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette begged. "I don't want to be a cat anymore, it's making me smurf habits fitting that of a cat." Her friends watched as she started licking her paws and wiping the top of her head, purring as she did it. "I'm not so sure at this moment, Smurfette," Papa Smurf answered. "But don't worry, I'm not going to stop until I smurf a cure to smurf you back to normal. I promise you." "I sure hope it's soon, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "I can smurf cat-like urges smurfing and I find it quite difficult to smurf against them." "What sort of urges?" Hero asked sounding curious. "Like scratching my paws up against the wooden supports of our mushrooms, licking my fur to smurf it straight, also lick an area of my body I'd rather not tell, and smurfing all our fabrics to shreds, including Sassette's Smurfy Lou," Smurfette replied. "You wouldn't smurf that to my dear Smurfy Lou, would you?" Sassette asked. "Of course not, Sassette!" Smurfette answered adamantly. "I would never smurf anything like that to your toys, I know how much you love Smurfy Lou." "In the meantime, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf butted in. "I'll need some time to smurf through my books in hopes of smurfing a cure, so I'll need you to smurf your eyes on Smurfette during that time, is that understood?" "Yes, Papa Smurf!" they all answered. Hefty turned and noticed Smurfette started cleaning a body part she'd never thought she could reach. "Ugh, Smurfette, would you care for a mint when you're done?" Hefty asked, sounding repulsed at the sight. "Can you blame me, Hefty?" Smurfette barked back angrily. "These cat urges are making me smurf this, how do you think I feel smurfing this?" "Please smurf up with the cure soon, Papa Smurf," Wonder whispered. "I don't want Smurfette smurfing like this forever." "Trust me, my little Wonder, " Papa Smurf answered. "I'll smurf all I can to smurf a cure.", before he turned and whispered to himself. "I just hope I can smurf a cure, otherwise we're in big trouble." 'Smurf to 'Part 4 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Cat Smurfette Chapters